Attendees at meetings or other encounters often generate records or notes that document the meetings. Such records or notes can include information relating to the information discussed in the meetings and/or information to be associated with future meetings. For instance, doctors generally document doctor-patient encounters between the doctor and a patient by generating a visit note associated with the doctor-patient encounter. Such visit note can include information relating to a medical history of the patient, discussions between the doctor and the patient during the DPE (e.g. health problems or symptoms reported by the patient), the doctor's findings (e.g. physical exam results), the doctor's diagnosis, a proposed treatment plan, rationale for the treatment plan, the doctor's analysis, care arrangements for the patient, medical needs of the patient, non-medical needs of the patient, follow up procedures or plans (e.g. additional tests or studies, follow up appointments, referrals to a specialist, etc.), and/or any other suitable information relating to the DPE or to the patient in general.
Generating such notes can consume significant time and resources. Further, notes that are generated manually (e.g. typed, handwritten, etc.) can include errors. As an example, visit notes generated by a doctor that include such errors can lead to clinical errors that can endanger patient safety. Various tools and techniques have been introduced to aid in generating such notes, and to increase the accuracy with which the notes are recorded. Such conventional techniques for visit note aid include providing templates that can be used to generate suitable notes. Further techniques include auto-populating information to be included in a visit note. However, such auto-population techniques can be inaccurate, and/or inefficient.